Deeper Meanings
by orangefudge
Summary: Julianna Montez returns to Hogwarts after her parents' tragic deaths and tries to live her life as normally as before. Will she be able to pull through? Even with the help of her cousin, James Potter and best friend, Lily Evans? JPLE SBOC
1. Julianna Montez

Julianna Montez dragged her trunk and owl down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express, stopping occasionally to peer into compartments trying to locate her best friend, Lilly Evans. The fourth-year grumbled as she continued her journey down the train.

"Need a hand?"a voice asked from behind her. She turned to see Sirius Black leaning against one of the compartment doors. She dropped whatever she was holding and hugged her friend. Julianna had always been close to Sirius because they both come from respectable pure-blood families although the Montez family had nothing against Muggleborns like the Blacks. There was also the fact that she and James Potter were cousins.

Sirius laughed and reached down to help her with her trunk but she grabbed his arm. "I'm fine," she said blowing a strand of reddish brown hair out of her face. Sirius shrugged, flashed her a goofy grin on his face before heading the opposite direction.

"JULIANNA CARMEN MONTEZ! Where have you been?" Julianna winced slightly at the intensity of her best friend's voice, causing many people to poke their heads out of their compartments. Before she could react, Lily had enveloped her in a huge hug, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "You've changed a lot! You look absolutely gorgeous," Lily teased with a twinkle in her eye.

Julianna grinned and both friends headed to the compartment near the back of the train which Lily had reserved for them both. Julianna had changed a lot over the summer. She had engaged in intense quidditch practices with James which had toned her body and made her slightly tanned. (Julianna's a chaser, James is seeker) Julianna had always been pretty with blue-green eyes and wavy brown hair with a reddish tinge that reached the middle of her back. The best feature about here were probably the dimples at the corners of her motuh Everytime she smiled or laughed.

Lily on the other hand had fiery red hair that reached the middle of her back and intense green eyes that were always full of emotion. She also had a great body due to the dance lessons that she took over the summer. Currently, Julianna was wearing a white tank top with a pair of khaki-coloured shorts. Lily was wearing a green tank top with a matching knee-length skirt.

Once settled down, the girls wasted no time in telling each other about their summers and they were soon joined by the dorm mates, Roxanne Carlson and Evelyn Lee. Roxanne was American, slightly plump with blonde hair and innocent baby blue eyes. Evelyn was Asian with short black hair and a slim build. She was very athletic and was constantly badgered by Julianna to join the Quidditch Team but she refused.

"I'm telling you, I'm just not good enough for the team! I'll get kicked off even BEFORE i try-out." Julianna rolled her eyes, knowing that it was untrue. She sighed. _There's no way I can win against Evie. She's too stubborn for her own good._

**Marauders Compartment**

"I wonder whether Juls is here yet. I haven't seen her anywhere!" James Potter told is friends, anxiously checking his watch which showed 10.50. He ran his hand through his hair, messing it up even more. His hazel eyes reflected worry.

Sirius yawned, rubbing his sleepy gray eyes. "Don't worry Prongs. She's with Lily. I saw here just now." Sirius was the tallest among his friends with long black hair and a handsome face. He was a Beater on the Quidditch Team.

"I don't know why you're so worried. I know you're her cousin but you're acting like something bad happened to her." Remus lowered the book he was reading, frowning slightly. He had sandy brown hair and amber eyes. He was like Lily, studious and would rather spend his time in the Library than the Quidditch Pitch.

James frowned at his words. "I'm just worried." Sirius and Remus knew there was more to it but decided not to pursue the subject. (A/N: Peter's not in this story 'cause I don't like him)

"So, whose left on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team?"

"You, me, Juls, Jonathan and Adrian. David and Ritchie left last year. We're short of one chaser and one beater," James ticked them off his finger, then winced. "Jon's the new captain. He's going to be so darn brutal." Sirius's eyes widened before he slumped in his seat glumly, staring out the window. The rest of the train ride was spent thinking of new pranks, eating the huge pile of food they bought from the food trolley and playing and joking around

**After Dinner**

"Man, I'm full. I could use some rest right about now."

"What? It's only 10 at night, Moony! Are you always this tired when the full moon is around the corner?" Sirius joked.

"Keep your voice down, Padfoot. Someone might hear us," James advised, looking around the empty common room anxiously.

James, Sirius and Remus were sitting in front of the roaring fire talking about the full moon which was coming up the following week. Remus looked slightly worried because he was dragging his friends into it which was a huge risk. (A/N: James, Sirius and Remus became Animagus when they were in third year. My story so I decide) He also felt gulity for betraying Dumbledore's trust. The Dumbledore who had willingly accepted him into Hogwarts when no other school did because he was a werewolf. Remus shifted uneasily in his seat.

Lily and Julianna entered the common room and seeing the Marauders in front of the fire gave Julianna an idea. She put a finger to her lips while Lily smirked. She ran towards the couch and leapt over the back, landing on James's lap, startling him.

"Hey!" James shouted angrily but realizing who it was, his expression softened. Lily laughed and sat down next to Remus. Lily, Sirius and Remus exchanged curious glances when they saw James with his forehead pressed against Julianna's and a concerned look on his face. They seemed to be having a whispered conversation. Julianna shrugged, a pained look in her eyes.

"I'm going to bed. Coming Lils?" Julianna's voice sounded soft and distant. Lily nodded and followed her best friend up to the girls dormitory but not fast enough to escape Sirius's question to James:

"Are you in love with your own _cousin_?"


	2. Sectumsempra

Julianna cracked her eyes open and glanced at the clock on her bedside table. _5.30. Perfect. _She got up and changed into a pink sleeveless sports shirt, white running shorts and blue sweater. She scribbled a note to Lily before heading down to the Quidditch Pitch. After some simple stretches to warm up her muscles, she started on her morning run.

An hour later, Lily woke up to find her best friend's bed empty. She read the note Julianna had wrote. _That girl's been really pushing herself lately. What's gotten into her, and I'm sure its not just Qudditch. _Lily got dressed and walked down to the Great Hall, chatting animatedly with Remus and trying to ignore James who had begun on his 'ask-Lily-out' routine. Once in the Great Hall, Lily scurried over to Julianna who was starting on her breakfast.

"Morning Lils. Morning guys," Julianna exclaimed brightly.

"Why are you so happy?" Lily grumbled, annoyed that James had chosen to sit next to her instead of next to his cousin.

Julianna shrugged, biting into her toast. "I'm a morning person. What's gotten you all upset? Ah wait, don't tell me!" She grinned and Lily smacked her on the arm. She rubbed the sore spot. "What's the first lesson?"

"Let's see. Sirius and I are having a free lesson. You, Lily and Remus have Ancient Runes. Then we have Double Potions with the Slytherins." Everyone chuckled at the horrified look on Julianna's face. James patted his cousin on the back, smirking slightly. Julianna shot him a death glare but didn't say anything.

"Excellent Prongs! We have time to perfect the prank on the Slytherins. This should start off the year with a BANG! We need lots of equipments. We'll get them tonight. Oh yes, we need to think of who's going to be the main victim. But of course we already know it's going to be Snivellus… Prongs? JAMES!" James was pulled out of his daydream. He had been staring at Lily who was exiting the Great Hall with Remus and Julianna. He loved the way he eyes sparkles whenever she laughs, how her soft, red hair falls on her back, how her hips move gracefully whenever she walks. She was just too perfect. Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes.

Professor Meadowes started the class explaining the difficulty of the lesson and gave them a long-winded summary of what they would be doing in Ancient Runes throughout the year. "Today, we'll start off with a teeny weeny bit on the background of runes…" and she droned on and on.

"A bit?" Julianna mouthed in distaste. Remus chuckled silently while Lily glared at her. Julianna usually enjoyed Ancient Runes. She loved figuring out the runes and greatly enjoyed the mystery surrounding each rune. She found the practical work fascinating although she has never been fond of learning the history and background. Although Professor Meadowes was a nice woman, she was definitely getting on age and you know how long-winded old people are.

After a torturous hour trying to absorb whatever Professor Meadowes had said, the three friends exited the classroom, each laden with an essay about the background of runes. Julianna could feel her brain turning into mush.

"Lily! You've got to help me. I'll never be able to finish the essay by tomorrow. I wasn't even paying attention. Well, I tried, but it's just so hard to. And you don't know James! He might schedule the Quidditch try-outs tonight after dinner or something," Julianna ranted.

Lily tried to hide a smile at her friend's antics. "I didn't ask you to join the Quidditch Team did I? It's your loss."

"Are you saying I should resign from the Qudditch Team? Oh, the pain! Back me up here, Remus!"

"What's this I hear about you resigning from the Qudditch Team? You can't be serious!" James butted in as he pushed Remus aside so that he could stand next to Lily. "May I take your books for you, my dearest Lily flower?"

Julianna was trying not to crack up. She slapped her hand over her mouth as Lily yelled at James, "Oh piss off Potter! You're an arrogant big-headed prat, you know that?" She threw a scandalized look at Julianna before walking ahead.

Julianna burst into hysterical laughter. She dropped the books she was holding as she leaned against the wall to try and control her laughter. Remus was chuckling slightly and Sirius was positively howling with laughter on the laughter.

James frowned. "What's so funny?"

"That's… that's the dumb… dumbest thi…ng I've ever heard you… you say!" Julianna gasped before dissolving into laughter again, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Well well well. Look who it is. The blood traitors, werewolf and… ah, Julianna," Severus Snape sneered. The Gryffindors stopped laughing and glared up at the Slytherins, namely Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Bellatrix and Narcissa Black, Rodolphus Lestrange and Carla Hompkins. Sirius, James and Remus drew their wands while trying to stop Julianna from leaping at the Slytherins.

"It's Montez to you, grease ball," Julianna spat venomously.

Lucius stepped forward, gazing at Julianna. "Defy us if you dare, Julianna Montez. I know, or rather, we know what happened over the summer. Someone like you shouldn't be hanging around such… beasts."

That did it. Julianna's self-control snapped in half. Her face was red with anger and her fists were clenched around her wand so tightly her knuckles turned white. She lunged at Malfoy, wanting to murder him with her bare hands after what he said about her friends.

However, Malfoy was too quick. He screamed, "Sectumsempra!" even before Julianna's fingers could close on his throat. She was thrown backwards against the wall and blood started spurting from her face and chest.

She was too weak to move. Her vision was become foggier and foggier, no matter how hard she tried to focus. She was losing too much blood. People were screaming but it didn't make any sense to her. The last thing she saw before everything went black was Remus and Lily's scared and worried faces hanging over her, trying to shake her awake and in the distance, she could make out James and Sirius throwing curses and hexes at the offending Slytherins. Then, she knew no more.

**A/N: Find out what happened to Julianna in the next chapter. Sorry I'm a new writer so I hope you'll forgive me for anything that you don't welcome. Of course, comments are welcomed:)**


	3. Dying?

It was dinnertime but James wasn't hungry. Neither was Remus, Sirius or Lily. They were in the boys' dormitory to avoid the questions of those in the common room. Everyone had wanted details of the fight with the Slytherins.

**Flashback**

"Sectumsempra!" Malfoy yelled and Julianna was thrown backwards against the wall.

"JULIE!" He screamed as he watched his cousin's body make contact with the hard stone wall. Torrents of blood started spurting from her face and chest. With a roar of rage, he started throwing all the curses and hexes he knew at the Slytherins, Sirius joining him soon after. They both barely registered Lily rushing into the fray to get to Julianna and that they were surrounded by almost the whole school, minus the teachers.

Remus had dashed to check on Julianna's condition who was growing paler by the second. "Juls!" Lily gasped, skidding to a halt and grabbing her best friend's wrist to checking for pulse. "Oh no, oh no, Remus, call a professor! Hurry!" Remus could sense the urgency and desperation in Lily's voice and ran towards the staff room but before he could reach there, Professor Meadowes, Professor Slughorn, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore appeared.

"Stop this at once! What's going-" She stopped and gasped at the sight of the bloodied Julianna. "Miss Montez!" She hurried to Julianna, Professor Dumbledore following. The fighting had ceased with the arrival of the professors. Professor McGonagall levitated the lifeless girl to the Hospital Wing with Remus, Lily and Professor Meadowes.

"You two," Dumbledore pointed at Sirius and James, "follow me." The Slytherins smirked, thinking that they were free from punishments. "I wouldn't smile just yet," Dumbledore added gravely giving the Slytherins a searching gaze. The grins faded as quickly as it had appeared.

James and Sirius had followed Dumbledore to his office where they were asked to retell the incident. After a half hour, they wee sent to the Hospital Wing to have the cuts and bruises healed by Madame Pomfrey. They were shocked, however, to learn that Julianna was

"In St Mungo's? What do you mean?" James yelled at the matron who gave him a sympathetic glance.

"The curse, is a dark one. I've tried everything I know, even the most complicated of spells but nothing would work. Naturally, the best thing would be to send Miss Montez to St Mungo's before she lose any more blood."

"Can't Dumbledore do anything? I mean, he's a great wizard isn't he?" Remus asked. He and Lily had waited at the Hospital Wing for Sirius and James to arrive from Dumbledore's office.

The matron shook her head sadly. "He tried. The curse is a dark one. I suggest you four return to your dormitories immediately. Professor McGonagall has informed me that you are excused from lessons for the rest of the day."

**End of Flashback**

The four of them had been sitting in silent ever since. They were too worried especially Lily and James. Lily could be heard sniffing and sobbing silently in the corner and did not want to be disturbed. He ran a hand through his hair.

An owl tapped on the window. Remus took the letter tied to its leg and handed the letter to James wordlessly, who ripped it open and read through it once. His breathing suddenly felt constricted.

_James, Sirius, Remus and Lily,_

_I have just been informed by the Healers at St Mungo's about Julianna's condition. No doubt you are all worried. But I have some bad news. Julianna is alive but not much. She has lost too much blood. The Healers have tried everything they can but nothing has worked thus far. They are working really hard at the moment to find a cure for Julianna._

_In short terms, Julianna is fighting for her life at this very moment. I'm arranging a day for all of you to visit her once the situation is under control (orders of the Healers and St Mungo's)_

_I wish you well. Try not to worry too much._

_Sincerely,_

_Prof Dumbledore._

James read the letter aloud to everyone in the room. A tense silence followed before Lily started sobbing again, Remus stared blankly at the wall, Sirius was staring out the window and James re-read the letter many times.

Julianna was dying. He could not believe it. He would not believe it. Julianna, one of the most strongest person he had ever known, was losing her life. Why must this keep happening? First, she lost her parents to Lord Voldemort in the summer and now she's battling for her life. Is there no end to the sufferings she has to go through? Why is it that once her life breaks apart, she tries to piece everything back together but then, it gets shattered again. He pitied Julianna for all that she has had to go through at a young age.

James banged his head against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. He did not know how long the four of them stayed locked up from everyone else, but frankly, he did not care. There was no point. It could have easily been six hours or seven and they have not had anything to eat since breakfast. _Gosh James! Must you be so crude and think of food when your cousin is out there battling for her life?_ He shook his head, his hazel eyes suddenly felt very watery. He blinked the tears away. Julianna is not gone. She would not leave without saying Goodbye.

Lily broke the silence a couple of hours later. "I think I'd better be going to bed. Good Night." Her voice was choked and soft as she forced a smile but James could see through the bloodshot green orbs that she was really concerned about Julianna. He didn't blame her. He face was pale and closed, not betraying any sort of emotion. HE gazed into her eyes and a saw a flicker of emotion before it disappeared. Was it confidence? Hope? Pity?

There was a murmur of 'good night' in the room but she did not really care. Lily understood how everyone felt, especially James. Other than him, she was the one Julianna had known the longest. She felt sorry for him. She knew how close the Montez family was to the Potters. She berated herself mentally. _She's not even gone yet. Why are you thinking of all these?_

With that comforting thought in mind, Lily slid into her bed, trying to get some sleep but worry was overwhelming everything else in her. "Come back, Julianna," Lily whispered softly, not wanting to wake any of her dorm mates but Rox, Evie and Alice all heard her.

**A/N: Sorry I'm taking so long to write what happened to Julie. I'm still trying to decide. Ideas please! Comments welcomed as well.**


	4. St Mungo's

A week has passed ever since that fateful incident and no good news has arrived concerning Julianna. The Marauders and Lily seemed to have worked out a wordless agreement as to who should go and ask Dumbledore about Julianna's condition. They barely talked to anyone, let alone each other. Their solemn expressions was enough to explain what Dumbledore had been saying for nearly seven days – "She's still fighting."

Lily had barely eaten anything and hadn't gotten much sleep. She felt so tired but yet she could never have a peaceful sleep. Naturally, it was a shock to everyone when Lily was scolded by Professor McGonagall for sleeping in class. She knew the Marauders weren't better off. They had been caught many times trying to cause permanent damage to the offending Slytherins so much so that they had to walk around in packs.

Lily ignored Alice, Evie and Rox who were pestering her to eat her breakfast. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot from the lack of sleep. She pushed her untouched plate of food away, her mind whirling with thoughts about Julianna.

"I have to go now. I'll see you guys in class," Lily yawned and before her friends could protest, she got up and headed to the doors of the Great Hall. On her way there, she passed the Marauders. Sirius was resting his head on the table, Remus was playing with his food and James was staring blankly at the wall opposite. Lily caught Remus's eye and with a slight nod, she indicated that she was going to Dumbledore this morning.

Lily wandered the corridors, not paying attention to where she was going and as a result, ended up banging into at least people. "Cockroach Clusters." The gargoyle moved, revealing a staircase which she climbed. She did not even bother to knock on the door, Dumbledore must have known she was coming. She was perturbed to see the Headmaster smiling serenely, leaning against his high-back chair, his light blue eyes twinkling happily.

"I do have some good news for you, Mr Potter, Mr Black and Mr Lupin," was all he said. Lily's eyes held uncertainty. What was Dumbledore implying? However, her heart had soared slightly when she heard the news.

"The Healers have found an antidote, Sir?"

"Yes, they have, Miss Evans. In the nick of time, too."

"And Sir, how about Juls?"

Dumbledore's smiled widened slightly. "She's well but still recovering. That incident has left her feeling quite weak at the moment. Not to worry, the Healers have predicted that she would be able to return to school in a couple of days time."

Lily grinned for the first time in days. Her eyes glistened with tears of happiness. _JULIANNA WAS OKAY! _She mentally yelled. "Do you think we could visit her, Sir? We're terrible worried."

Dumbledore considered this for a second before nodding thoughtfully. "How about today but after lunch? I'll give you time to explain everything to the boys. You are, however, expected to attend morning classes," he said sternly before giving her a warm smile. "Off you go then, Miss Evans."

Lily emerged from the Headmaster's office in high spirits. _Now to find those Marauders. _The Gryffindor fourth-years were having a free period at the moment. She made up her mind and headed outside into the bright sunlight in the grounds. Sure enough, she saw the Marauders by the Lake, their faces showing complete exhaustion.

She plopped down on the grass, smiling happily. "Great weather, isn't it?" She asked enthusiastically. The Marauders raised their eyebrows and glanced at each other.

"Any particular reason you're extremely happy this morning? Just this morning you were looking like a dead owl," James growled but Lily could detect sadness in his voice.

"Is that a crime? Being happy?" Lily retorted. "I just came here with good news about Julianna. But I guess you're not interested. Pfft. What a waste of time." She got up, brushed her robes and made to walk away.

"Evans.. I mean, Lily! Wait! I'm sorry. I just overreacted. What's wrong with Julianna? Is she all right?"

Lily nodded and retold everything Dumbledore had told her? The Marauders burst out in hearty laughter of relief once they had heard the explanation from Lily.

James was bursting with excitement, he leaned down and kissed Lily passionately on the lips without thinking twice. Abruptly, he pulled away, blushing furiously. "Sorry, shouldn't have done that. I was just happy. Very happy," he mumbled. Lily looked like a beetroot. She mumbled something about "Homework" and scurried off.

Lily could not concentrate in Professor Vector's Arithmancy class. She was thinking about the kiss she had shared with James earlier on. It felt wonderful. She had butterflies in her stomach just thinking about it. No words could describe how she felt. It was just great. Perfect.

The bell rang, signaling for lunch. She exited the classroom with the Marauders, walking ahead with Remus. They had decided to skip lunch to visit Julianna in St Mungo's. "Cockroach Clusters."

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, writing something when they entered. "Ah, Miss Evans, Mr Potter, Mr Black and Mr Lupin. I trust Miss Evans has told you everything?"

James nodded impatiently. "Can we go now or not?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "I'll expect you four back for dinner. Here you go," he said, offering them Floo Powder. James went first, followed by Lily, Remus and Sirius. After several spinning moments later, they arrived at St Mungo's. They strided to the receptionist, asking to see Julianna. Lily tapped her foot impatiently waiting for the Healer to check her records.

"Miss Montez? Ah here it is. Fourth floor. Dilwiys Ward."

They piled into the elevator which clanged shut after them and began its steady ascend to the fourth floor. The only sound that could be heard were their steps echoing loudly in the white marble corridor.

Finally at the end of the corridor, they reached the Dilwiys Ward. It had big white heavy double doors and two small windows with the curtains drawn. Sirius pushed against the heavy door and they stepped in, quietly shutting the door behind them. The walls were lavender with tiled floors. They could see several beds with the curtains drawn them. All of a sudden, tinkling laughter could be heard from the bed nearest to them. Laughter that sounded horribly familiar. Lily strode towards the bed and pulled back the curtains. All the four students' jaws dropped.

A/N: Dun dun dun duuunnnn. Haha :) Chapter Five coming up soon!


	5. To Resign or Not To Resign?

**A/N: Currently Listening to- Perfect World by SIMPLE PLAN :)**

**Enjoy the new chapter! Will most probably add chapter six tonight if I have the time or next week after my final year exams.**

All the four Gryffindors' jaws dropped. Julianna was sitting on the bed, apparently laughing at something which was shown on a Muggle television set attached to the ceiling above her bed. For someone who has been hit by a dark curse and having to fight for her life the past week, she sure had recovered fast.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here," she said mildly, turning to them and switching off the television.

"I... but.. how? I mean, why?" James stuttered, still in shock.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Julianna replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Lily, however, was more open about her feelings. She rushed towards Julianna, enveloping her in a huge hug, tears rolling down her cheeks onto Julianna's shoulder. "Whoa Lils. Calm down. I'm all right. Nothing to worry about. Just that, could you loosen up slightly. You're kinda exerting a little too much pressure on my cut."

Lily pulled apart. "Sorry," she muttered, her cheeks tear-stained. You flashed her a smile and gave her a side hug before turning to the boys who seemed to have recovered from their state of speechlessness. They approached her bed and she gave them an affectionate side hug and kissed James lightly on the cheek.

"You all right, Lian?" Sirius asked, giving her his famous Sirius Black smirk. She rolled her eyes. Sirius had been calling her 'Lian' since last year because he found the name 'Juls' and 'Julie' too common.

"Fine, fine. You look fine too so pardon me if I don't ask you how you're doing. Remus! You all right? You look a bit pale."

He grinned, the colour returning back to his cheeks. "I'm surviving."

"So when can you get out of this place?"

"In a couple of days, according to the Healer. So tell me, how is Hogwarts these days? You two didn't hex the reproductive organs of the Slytherins off then?" she asked jokingly but seeing the dark looks on Sirius and James's faces and the uncomfortable looks Lily and Remus exchanged, she added softly, "Did you?"

"Not exactly. They wanted to but Lily and I always get them on time," Remus said, a ghost of a grin flitting across his face, in an attempt to ease the tension in the room.

She laughed. "How's Quidditch? Am I off the Team?"

"Nope. Sirius and I persuaded Jon to postpone Quidditch try-outs till next week. You will be back by next week right?"

"Yeah, I should think so. Anyway, how did you manage to convince Jon? I never thought he would listen to you both."

"A true Marauder never reveals his secret!" Sirius exclaimed, giving her a mock salute. Everyone laughed and soon they were chatting and catching up with each other as though Julianna had never been missing.

At about six in the evening, Lily suddenly said, "Guys, we'd better go now. Dumbledore said to return before dinner." The Marauders and Lily stood up, giving Julianna last hugs and kisses before departing for Hogwarts.

"Wow, that was fun. She'd better return soon. I really miss her," Lily muttered wistfully as they set down the corridor towards the elevator.

**Two Days Later**

Lily walked down to the Great Hall together with the Marauders. They had grown quite close together over the period when Julianna was in St Mungo's. Lily was still pissed off at James because of his constant badgering for her to go out with him.

"Why not you just go out with him," Remus had asked despairingly, yesterday trying to finish his Potions essay. James slumped in his seat, after failing to get Lily to date him for the 27th time that day.

As the four Gryffindors entered the Great Hall, they saw Julianna at the Gryffindor table, muching on some toast. She looked up and saw them, signaling for them to wait there. They watched as she packed several bundles of toast in napkins and headed over to where they were. "Let's go outside."

The five friends headed outside to the huge shady beach tree in the middle of the grounds near the lake. That tree had already been claimed as theirs since first year. People waved and greeted Julianna as she passed.

It was common knowledge that she was well-liked by everyone in the school, including the Slytherins (in a weird, crude way). She smiled, and aura of confidence around her. James watched as his cousin carried herself proudly, confident of everything around her, deceiving everyone. However, he knew that beneath that mask of happiness, Julianna wanted nothing more than to feel the love of a parent again. She wanted revenge on the person that killed her parents. He knew that the sturdy wall called self-confidence was crumbling inside her. Julianna never liked pressuring people with her own problems. She always tries to solve her own problems, often putting her own life at stake. Even though he knew she could take of herself, James never stopped being the overprotective brother that he has been since Julianna was young.

"JAMES!" Lily yelled. James was pulled out of his own thoughts.

"Huh?"

"She was asking whether you wanted to sit. You've been standing there, staring at Juls for the past three minutes," Remus replied impatiently.

"Oh. All right," James muttered, sitting down. Everyone started talking again except Julianna who had a shrewd look on her face. "You okay?" he mouthed.

She nodded slightly, a faint smile on her face. He studied her for a moment, taking in her pale and sickly complexion. He wondered how long she was going to keep it inside of her. _Why won't she tell? Why not even Lily?_

Classes started after the weekend. By that time, Julianna had already recovered and was fit enough to join classes. However, she was having a hard time coping seeing as she had missed one week's worth of classes. Only Professor Slughorn was nice enough to cut down Julianna's work load. She could be seen every night without fail either in the library or common room trying to finish her huge pile of homework.

One night, James sat down next to her cousin. "Hey, you still trying out then?" he asked motioning to the notice that was on the noticeboard:

**GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH TEAM TRY-OUTS**

TIME: FRIDAY 3 PM

VENUE: QUIDDITCH PITCH

CAPTAIN: JONATHAN BARLIY

EXISTING MEMBERS ARE TO TRY-OUT ALSO. BRING ALONG YOUR OWN BROOMS PLEASE.

Julianna rubbed her eyes. "I'm not too sure. I did say I was resigning."

"WHAT? You're not serious, are you?"

"No, I'm Sirius!" Sirius butted in, sitting on the opposite couch. He laughed at his own stupid joke. "What's going on? Never thought I'd live to see the day James actually screamed!"

"Very funny," James retorted. "Come on, Juls! You can't resign! We need you on the team!"

"Wait! Lian is resigning?" Sirius asked, shocked.

"Considering. But I think I've made my decision….."

**A/N: HAHAHA. Next chapter coming up real soon:) I need to study for EOYs!**


	6. Quidditch TryOuts

**A/N: Sorry for taking really really long, yeah? I was busy with studying for EOYs and everything. I actually want to do well for it cause my mid-term marks haven't exactly been well done. :) Enjoy the chapter!**

"Wait! Lian is resigning?" Sirius asked, shocked.

"Considering. But I think I've made my decision…"

"SO?" James yelled.

Julianna started laughing. "I cannot believe you! I thought you knew me, James. Of course I'm not resigning. Are you insane?"

James and Sirius heaved huge sighs of relief.

"Never do that again! Do you realize that we're all goners without you?"

**Fridah: Quidditch Try-out**

Julianna, James and Sirius headed down to the Quidditch Pitch, broom over the shoulder as they joked and laughed about the Marauders's last prank on the Slytherins.

"I cannot believe you did that!" Julianna wiped away tears of laughter. However, the three of them immediately stopped laughing once they neared the Pitch. Jonathan would murder them if he found them laughing. He took things very seriously and laughing, to him, would mean that they weren't serious about what they were doing. A small group of people had already gathered in the middle of the Pitch and the three of them quickened their paces.

"Everyone here? Good," Jonathan barked, his own broom over his shoulder. "Divide yourselves into four groups. Seekers one group, beaters another group and so on. Hurry up! We don't have all day!"

Only two people were trying out for seeker: James, a second-year called Denise Rydon who could fly rather well for a twelve-year old kid but it was obvious she had no seeking ability.

Next were the Beaters. They were five people trying-out: Sirius, two third-years called Amanda and Joseph Maccarelli (they're twins), fellow fourth-year Alex Prewett and sixth year Adam Hopkins. It was a close fight but the top three choices were Sirius, Alex and Joseph.

The Chasers went next. It seemed that the Chaser position was quite popular because nine people turned up to try-out: Julianna, Adrian Hopkins, Evie (Julianna and Lily had persuaded her to try-out), second-year Lara Greenwood and her sister fifth year Lisa, foruth-year Frank Longbottom and fifth-year Brian Johnson. Julianna and Adrian outflew the rest, having been on the team the previous year.

There was no need to try-out for keeper because there was only Jon. "I bet Jon scared everyone who tried challenging him for his position," Adrian muttered. Julianna tried to stifle her laugh. It was nearly seven and Julianna was hungry. Jonathan had pushed them really hard for nearly four hours straight.

"ADRIAN! Do you have anything to share? You could tell us all. If not, I'd appreciate it if you keep your mouth shut till try-outs are officially over!"

"Aye aye, Captain! Won't happen again."

Jonathan glared but continued, "The names of those who made the team will be posted on the Gryffindor noticeboard two days from now on. However, once you have been chosen, I expect nothing less that hundred percent from all of you. You must be willing to put Quidditch practices before spending time with your friends. If you are unable to make that sacrifice, please withdraw now and nothing will be said against you." He waited but nobody moved. "All right then before you go back to the castle, here's a list of when practices will be held." A piece of parchment was passed around and everyone read it. "If there's not questions, you may all go back to the castle."

"That was some try-out," Evie mumbled to Julianna as they dragged themselves back to the castle for dinner.

"You wait till it's the actual practice. We're all goners!" Julianna groaned, gently touching her shoulder where Adam had hit a Bludger. "Gosh, that Adam really has bad aim."

"You should go to Pomfrey. She'll get that mended for you. I'll go with you," Evie offered kindly. Both friends headed for the marble staircase.

"Not you again!" Madam Pomfrey cried out in despair. "What did you do now?"

Julianna grimaced. "It's just a slight injury. My shoulder got hit by a Bludger during try-out."

Madam Pomfrey clucked her tongue disapprovingly but examined it carefully. There was a huge bruise there. She applied something which hurt really badly, making Julianna cry out in pain. The bruise instantly disappeared and Julianna felt as good as new.

"Oh, thank you Madam Pomfrey."

"You take care now. If I see you in here again before the first Quidditch match, I'm keeping you in here for the rest of the year. And that's a promise Miss Montez." Julianna and Evie laughed at what the matron said and the two friends headed to the Great Hall for dinner.

"I'm starving I could eat a whole whale!' Evie exclaimed, rubbing her stomach. No matter how much she ate, she still stayed as skinny as ever.

"I wonder how you do it. If I ate as much as you, I'd be as big as the Giant Squid!" Julianna shuddered just thinking about it. Evie chuckled and they linked arms as they entered the Great Hall.

"Oh no," Julianna muttered as they entered. All eyes were on them. They hurried to the Gryffindor table where Lily and Rox had saved them seats.

"What's going on?" Evie whispered urgently.

Before anyone could answer, Dumbledore started talking. "As I was saying before Miss Montez and Miss Lee interrupted, there's going to be a Ball on Christmas Eve. I'm sure I need not mention the dress code. More details will be mentioned at a later date once everything has been finalized. I would like to see the Head Boy and Girl after dinner. That's all for now."

All of a sudden, everyone started talking again. The girls were deciding what dresses and make-up to wear, what shoes goes with their dresses while the guys were eyeing the girls, trying to decide who to ask to the Ball.

"I'm not going." Evie said sadly, spooning some food into her mouth.

"What? Are you insane? You're leaving me all alone?" Roxanne asked, spraying Evie with bits of food. "Oops, sorry. Why aren't you going?"

"You won't be alone, Rox. You'll have Lily. I'm not going either." Julianna muttered.

"What? I think I mis heard you, Juls. Say that again," Lily said softly, watching her best friend.

"I'm. Not. Going. To. The. Christmas. Ball," Julianna said loudly.

"WHAT? AND WHY THE HELL NOT?" Lily accidentally yelled, causing everyone in the Great Hall to stare at them.

**A/N: How was it? Next chapter coming soon. :)**


End file.
